brit_golfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
Religious Pantheon Bahamut - Lawful Good : God of good dragons, wisdom, and the wind Boccob - True Neutral : God of magic, arcane knowledge, balance, and foresight Bradwarden - True Neutral : God of Centaurs, war, and protection Corellon - Chaotic Good : God of Elves and the arts Cuthber - Lawful Neutral : Lesser God of retribution, honesty, discipline, and zeal Ehlonna - Neutral Good : Goddess of the forests, flora and fauna, and fertility Garl - Neutral Good : God of Gnomes, jewelry, illusions, and wit Gorath - Chaotic Neutral : God of cheese Gruumsh - Chaotic Evil : God of Orcs, war, and iron Heironeous - Lawful Good : God of chivalry, war, honor, and valor Hextor - Lawful Evil : God of discord, massacres, and tyranny Kord - Chaotic Good : God of barbarians, brawling, and athletics Lloth - Chaotic Evil : Goddess of Drow Elves, spiders, and darkness Moradin - Lawful Good : God of Dwarves, engineering, and war Nerull - Neutral Evil : God of death, murder, and the afterlife Obad Hai - True Neutral : God of the wilds, beasts, and free thinking Olidammara - Chaotic Neutral : God of rogues, trickery, wine, and jokes Pelor - Neutral Good : God of the sun, light, healing, and fire Tiamat - Lawful Evil : Goddess of evil dragons and conquest Vecna - Neutral Evil : Lesser God of undead, secrets, and magic Wee Jas - Lawful Neutral : Goddess of vanity, law, death, and magic Yamallama - True Neutral : God of dungeons, games of chance, and trials Yondalla - Lawful Good : Goddess of Halflings, protection, and family Undivines Grazzt - Chaotic Evil : Demon prince of tyrants, dictators, etc. Orcus - Chaotic Evil : Demon prince of Undead and Ogres Mephistopheles - Lawful Evil : Devil ruler of fire Asmodeus - Lawful Evil : Devil king, lord of evil The Chained God We don’t talk about this. You know that it’s a thing, but you don’t know what that thing is. And nobody will tell you. A myth in a world of legends. The Unnamed God It’s well known in your realm that the deity that made humans was once one of the most powerful deities in existence. However, its most powerful servants rose up against it, and struck it down. The Unnamed God isn’t really dead though; you can’t truly kill the Divine. Instead, the Unnamed God sleeps forever, in the center of it’s realm. The servants, twisted by their act, became the devils, the lawful evil presence in the world. After slaying his master, Asmodeus the devil king set out on an epic campaign to rid the cosmos of every instance where the name of his creator was recorded. With no prayers able to be directed at him, the Unnamed God cannot be revived. Many attempts have been made by heroes and villains alike to try to revive the Unnamed God, but Asmodeus has been victorious throughout the eons.